vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Paulo.junior.969/My Little Pony: Powerscaling of Top and God Tiers
Ok, so, some time ago (and by some time, I mean months, like, last year) I made this blog about some My Little Pony revision, that was when the characters became Massively Hypersonic. One of the main things on that blog was an upgrade from the top tiers and god tiers of the verse to Tier 4, which was approved, however, was never added, because we still need to decide on who scales to it and who doesn't. I made a small summary of the powerscaling on the verse, but that got ignored (probably because it wasn't detailed enough), so, since I'm probably the only person on this wiki who is familiar with the verse, I decided to make this to see if we finally can get this done. Tier 4 My Little Pony has already been accepted, this blog is just here so we can decide who scales to it, and then we can add it to the pages (Honestly, I should have done this a long time ago, the MLP pages are outdated as all hell, but I was busy). Princess Celestia Celestia is the one who had the most celestial body movements feats on the verse: * Celestia moves the sun around the Earth on a daily bases, and she had been doing it for thousands of years. * She also has multiple 4-B calcs based on those feats: this one, this one and this one. Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon * Was confident that she could defeat Celestia, and she was likely not overconfident, since she was shown to be able to take Celestia out of the sky and make her scream in pain with one blast. * Casually moves the moon to create an eclipse. King Sombra * Both Princes Luna and Princess Celestia were required to defeat him. Queen Chrysalis (Fully powered) * Overpowered Celestia, and also stated to be more powerful than her. This was when she was being powered by Shining Armor's love for Cadence, base form Chrysalis is not that powerful. Discord * Superior to both Celestia and Luna. They only managed to defeat him by using The Element of Harmony. * Casually moves the sun around. Tirek (Post-Discord and higher forms) * Stole all of Discord's magic. * Fought Twilight Sparkle, while she had the combined magic of four alicorns, which includes Celestia and Luna. * He later stole the magic of the alicorns from her, which gave him basically all magic in Equestria, turning him into one of the most powerful beings in the entire series. Twilight Sparkle (With the magic of the other alicorns) * This one is pretty simple, she has the combined magic of all the other alicorns, including Celestia and Luna. * Moved the sun. * Fought Tirek, who at the time, had stolen Discord's magic. Cadence and Shining Armor (With "The Power of Love") * Easily defeated Chrysalis, who at the time was more powerful than Princess Celestia. Rainbow Power * While empowered by the Rainbow Power, the Mane Six easily defeated Lord Tirek, who at the time had the combined magic of Discord, the Alicorns, the Mane Six, spike, and just about everpony else. Elements of Harmony * Could one-shot Discord. Princess Flurry Heart (Power Fluctuating) * Destroyed the Crystal Heart by simply crying. The Crystal Heart is a powerful magical item, and it's power is feared by even King Sombra himself. The Dazzlings (Siren forms) * Were mostly defeating the Mane Six, while they had Rainbow Power, and were only defeated when Sunset showed up. Sunset Shimmer * Her demon form is powered by one of the Elements of Harmony. * With her help, the Mane Six managed to defeat the Dazzlings. Also, she can use rainbow power. Tempest Shadow's bombs * Petrified the Alicorns. Conclusion That's just about everyone who scales to the Solar System Level feats, or who had some celestial feats of their own. There are some MLP characters who scale outside of those, but they don't have pages here. So, what do you guys think? Can all those guys be upgraded or should I remove someone? Category:Blog posts Category:My Little Pony